Sorry I Did It
by yuugi arry
Summary: Karkat Vantas gets dared to pretend to be friends with the school outcast for three months. And Karkat Ventas never ever turns down a dare. I do not own Homestuck or it's characters, nor do I pretend to. Sorry for a short first chapter. I wanted to get some opinions on it.
1. Prologe

Karkat Vantas sighed as he walked down the streets of Washington to Alternia Elementary-High School. Most people would of thought it was a great idea to have a school that mixed all grades, but Karkat hated it. He was in middle school and still had to deal with random kids.

"Hey Karkat." A familiar voice made him turn to see a boy with black hair, square black glasses, a blue shirt with two squiggly lines in a lighter blue.

"Hey fuckass." The boy pouted. "Fine. Hey John." He empathized the boy's name to show his pseudo annoyance.

The boy, John Egbert, laughed it off and walked beside him. "Truth or dare?"

"What grade are you in? Third?"

"Hey I'm older then you by six months two weeks four days twenty one hours fiftysix minutes and fourteen seconds."

"And you only know that because I did the math."

"That means nothing. I'm older and that means I can't be in third grade." The eighth grader smiled. "So truth or dare?"

"Fine. Because you obviously will not leave me alone with this stupid game, truth."

"Is it truth you have-or ever had- a crush on me?"

"Yes." Karkat answered. "I did."

"Sorry Karkat."

"Don't care."

"Now it's your turn."

"I dare you to shut up."

"But Karkat you didn't ask 'truth or dare' first."

"Fine then. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shut up."

"You already said that one. Choose another."

"Fine! I dare you to kiss Strider as soon as you see him."

"Karkat I'm not homosexual."

"It doesn't matter. Those are the rules. You have to do what you're told." He smirked at the black haired teen and pushed his own amber hair from his eyes.

John looked flabbergasted. "But Karkat." He whined.

Karkat pointed up ahead to the school. "I see Dave now. And remember- a real kiss."

"Whatever dickhead." John growled. He then looked forward at Dave and ran. "DAVE!" Many kids turned to look at John and thankfully Dave was among them. The albino turned so he was facing John just as the smaller boy launched himself into the air and onto Dave, who instinctively caught him.

-John's POV-

I couldn't belive Karkat was making me do this. What have I ever done to him? I'd ask him later, assuming Dave didn't kill me first.

I ran at where Dave stood, calling out to him. He seemed a little surprised when I jumped onto him, my legs wrapping around his waist for support. Instantly his arms were around my waist, probably to stop me from pulling him to the ground.

As soon as he was steady I pressed our lips together. His were soft and warm. I knew mine were dry, chapped, and probably sticky from the chapstick I used.

Almost instantly he kissed me back. Leaning up slightly to add more pressure. I leaned down into it, my hands going around his neck.

I opened my mouth when he licked at my lips, and was only slightly surprised he deepened the kiss.

He tasted of orange juice, apple jacks, and bananas. His usual breakfast.

I kind of liked the taste.

I kind of liked the kiss.

I kind of liked Dave.

But I never told anyone.

Karkat may have figured it out.

Karkat may have figured me out long ago.

-Dave's POV-

I turned when I heard John calling to me. I had assumed he was just wanting to talk, or Karkat told him to go away again, but I'm much happier with what he had in mind.

Almost instantly he was on my waist and I quickly held him in place. I didn't want him to bust his pretty little face on the sidewalk.

Like this he was taller then me, so I looked up to see what he wanted and was meet with heavily chapped dry lips. I wish he wouldn't chew them so much. He might hurt himself.

They had a slight honey and cherry sent to them. He was using the chapstick I gave him. It smelled sweet and I wondered if it tasted the same.

Almost as soon as I licked his lips his mouth obediently opened.

He tasted of milk, Chocolate Pebbles, Coco Puff, and Captain Crunch. He has a habit of mixing cereal.

I always found it cute.

I always found him cute.

I had only told Karkat this once when I was sick and thought I was going to die. This was just a few months ago.

And now he was kissing me.

-Karkat's POV-

I knew it.

-Normal POV-

John panted slightly as he pulled back, Dave looking up at him. A single strand of saliva keeping them connected.

"So, want to tell me the reason behind the kiss?" Dave asked, ignoring the 'eews' from the grade schoolers, ignoring the taunts of the people who didn't except gays, and the 'awws' of the people who did.

"Just a dare." John smiled, his face a deep red.

"I see." Dave felt his heart sink as he sat John down.

Karkat walked up. "Hey."

"Hey." Dave nodded.

"I'll see you in class." Karkat walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I did it chap2

Karkat sighed in boredom as he sat at the picnic table in the orchard, absently chewing an apple. Dave sat across from him watching John talk about the weird dream he had last night, holding onto the boy's every word.

"And so then the cat was hit by a car," John stated,"and so the bird was all relived but the cat turned into a puddle of this green slime stuff and there was that one guy in fourth period sleeping in it. You know the one with purple eyes? Well he was just sleeping in it and then it turned into a puddle of, uh, Dave? Are you okay? You're looking at me funny." John's excited chatter had become slow and drawn out. Karkat leaned in slightly, wanting to see how this turned out.

"Ironically, I was just wondering if you were okay. Sounds like you're missing a few screws." Dave smirked at John, who just chuckled and said 'Good one.' before continuing his tale.

Karkat leaned back again and aimed a kick at Dave's shin causing him to grimace and almost make a sound of discomfort. Dave glared viciously at the younger boy.

"What the fuck?"He whispered so John didn't hear, which was easy even though the chatterbox sat right next to him.

"You should of told him then." Karkat hissed. Both leaned forward to speak.

"Told him what?"

"That you like him and want more then that kiss."

"You've been watching too many chick-flicks Man." Dave smirked.

"They're called 'romance'." Karkat growled. "And what's that have to do with anything?"

"Things like that only happen in chick-flicks. In real life love hurts and breaks you. Nothing hurts more then unrequited love."

Karkat rolled his eyes and shoved his banana in Dave's mouth. "Man up and grow a pair Dave. Otherwise you won't have a chance to find out."

John looked at them. "Find what out?"

"Nothing John. Now eat before the bell rings." Dave pointed at John's untouched tray.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat John. Food keeps you energized and nice. Lunch is important."

"Yes." John agreed. "Food. Not what ever _this _is." John poked the thing that the school called food on his cardboard tray with the white plastic spork that they provided.

Dave reached out and pulled the tray to himself and pushed his own lunch into John's chest, holding it there with his left hand, fingers sprawled. He was looking down and to the right as he spoke. "Here."

Karkat watched as a slight breeze rustled past, making the hair of his two friends blow to the right. Dave didn't move and it was obvious he was trying to ignore the light pink tint that dusted his cheeks. John's mouth was slightly opened and his eyes wide.

"Dave-."

"You like ruban sandwiches right?" Dave interrupted, knowing the answer before he asked. Rubans were John's favorite. "And nothing was anywhere near peanuts, peanutbutter, or peanut oil. So ya don't have to worry about your allergies. Okay?"

Karkat tried not to laugh as Dave's southern draw waved it's way into his voice. Something he tried to keep hidden. He must of done a bad job because Dave glared at him.

"Okay." John smiled. "Thanks."

Dave ignored him in favor of eating the school's disaster.

It was during sixth period that John caught Karkat. "Truth or dare?"

Karkat groaned. "Not this again."

"Truth. Or. Dare." John's voice took on a dangerous edge.

"Truth." Karkat gave in.

"Why did you make me kiss Dave?"

"I thought it was a good idea."

"It wasn't."

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't want to have to seduce Dave."

"That's a good idea. Thanks John."

"Karkat." John pouted, making Karkat laugh.

"Did you like the kiss?"

John thought about it, long and hard. After the first five minutes Karkat assumed John wasn't going to answer and went back to work.

He was halfway through his assignment when his pencil broke, the dark gray lead laying innocently on his paper. He swore to himself and looked at the sharpener on the other side of the room. In the front. Where everyone could see him.

He swallowed thickly, the saliva that felt like water waiting to drown him in his mouth turned to sand in his throat.

-_-_-_- John's P.O.V._-_-_-_-

I watched as Karkat leaned over the side of his desk and tapped the shoulder of the boy next to him. The boy's taller then most kids in the class and his eyes are a natural indigo. He's kind of mentally delayed and I heard he not only does every drug out there, but he once had five girls pregnant at the same time, but he ran out of drugs and killed them. But there wasn't enough evidence to book him. Another person said the reason he keeps to himself is because he feels the spirits of the dead and they possess him now and again. I'm not sure I believe them, but he freaks me out. He's been known to have random anger flashes where he attacks things and he has these long scars and burns on his arms which he would proudly say he put there himself. It didn't surprise me he had no friends.

I guess that's when the idea came.

A way to get back at Karkat. But first I had to tell Karkat that I liked the kiss.

I doubt my face will ever lose this red tint.

-_-_-_-_-A.N._-_-_-_-_-

Sorry for such a long wait. I keep forgetting to WRITE the ideas that I come up with for this story.

Now for reviews:

curriouskit88: Thank you for being the first to review and share your opinion. It makes me happy to read that. Especially since I didn't think it would go anywhere.

Person: I'm happy you love it and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to do better.

midnightPhantom: That made me smile. My English teacher was saying tge samw thing about my details. And I will keep at this. You're the second person to review with OTP though, and it's not the first time I read it, but I don't know what it means. I can figure out it's along the lines of an ultimate favorite paring but... Yeah... Not fully sure what it stands for...

ninjakirbyshrooms: You know me so well love. But you don't have to read it. I won't get offended. I just like reading reviews constantly and if I have one from you it makes my whole day happy. It's something from you I can keep forever no matter what.

Lyra: Oh my God you have perfect timing. The day you reviewed I had been feeling really depressed. I'm out of my antidepressants and have been upset and depressed for a while and was beginning to think it was all too much when I read your review. It made my entire day brighten up like a super nova. It is honestly one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. It still makes me smile to read it. I wanted to update right then. But I didn't have anything typed out.

Makara Gamzee: Here ya go. HoNk :o)

that guy: Is this soon enough? I hope so.

I'm sorry some replies are longer then others. I appropriate all the reviews and love them all and they all hold a place in my heart, but some just had more of an opening for a reply then others. Sorry it's so short. Please feel free to leave any ideas. And for anonymous reviewers, I have no problem with you guys being anonymous, but you guys might like having an account. I can p.m. you and leave personal love.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I Did It Chapter Three

**AN: Hey! Okay so I'm sitting at home and get a p.m. from someone replying to one I sent and remembered I'm writing a story. Thought it was time I shared the next part. Sorry my updates are slow. I'm having a lot of problems with getting them posted.**

Karkat noticed John acting funny as they walked to fith period, his freshly sharpened pencil laying broken in half on some kid with a cold's snot rag in the bottom of an almost empty wast basket. He wanted to ask what was on his mind, but he didn't want to listen to it, nor did he want to give John the impression that he actually_ cared_ for the black haired nerd, God forbid he got it in his mind he liked him or anything. But it was unsettling. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask though, John spoke up.

"I may have enjoyed it a little bit. The kiss."

Karkat smirked as he pulled out his phone and opened his picture gallery. With a smirk he showed John the most resent picture, causing him to go a bright red. "You seem to of liked it more then 'a little bit', as you claim."

"Karkat! Erase that now!"

"Aw, but you seem so happy."

"KARKAT!"

"Yes?"

John took a small breath. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Let's see what you come up with."

"I dare you to pretend to be Mr. Drugs friend for two- no three- months. And remember: it's a dare, you have to do it."

"Listen Ass Wipe, I am Karkat Ventas. And Karkat Ventas never- hear me, _never _turns down a dare. And how many times must I tell you his name's Makara not Mr. Drugs?"

"That's unimportant. Tomorrow you better make haste with the friendship."

"Fuck you. Or would you prefer Dave did that?"

Dave raised an eyebrow as the two walked past him. "Excuse me?"

The boys looked straight ahead, stiff as a board. "NOTHING! GODDA GO TO CLASS!" they shouted and took off running to there classes.

-4:00 p.m. that same day.-

Karkat sat at his computer, a few tears in his eyes as he read the wicked words of hate on his Facebook. He only had it to help his older brother on games, but the people at school had turned it into an opportunity to torment him. What's worse? His older brother felt the need to stick up for him, which only gave them more reason to bully him. Thankfully Pesterchum was much more friendly.

Deciding to check for any online friends he logged out and into the message website, where he found three people, ectoBiologist, turntechGodhead, and someone he never met in person- twinArmageddons . He picked the last one, preferring the company of a complete stranger who hacked his computer by accident then his 'ironic' and evil friends.

**carcinoGeneticist[CG] began trolling twinArmageddons[TA] at 4:10 p.m.**

**CG: HEY FUCK ASS.**

**TA: Hii.**

**CG: HACK ANYTHING TODAY?**

**TA: No. Tryiing two fiigure out 2omethiing.**

**CG: WHAT?**

**TA: There are three 2coop2 of iice cream...**

**CG: AND YOU CAN'T DECIDE**

**CG: WEATHER TO LEAVE TWO OR EAT TWO?**

**TA: Exactly.**

**CG: YOU'RE FUCKING RETARDED.**

**TA: No. We broke up la2t month.**

**TA: II have two go. 2ee ya later CG.**

**CG: WHY?**

**TA: II'm bored.**

**CG: FUCK YOU ASS FUCK!**

**TA: II don't know iif you notiiced,**

**TA: but we are communiicatiing over a computer, makiing phy2iical contact**

**TA: iimpo22iible.**

**CG: YOU'RE A PATHETIC ASS HOLE.**

**TA: Aw 2o niice. Plea2e fiill iin the 2arca2m for me.**

- Seven hours and twenty minutes later-

**CG: dhdhdnabdhcsb**

**TA: CG?**

**TA:CG, you there?**

**TA: Diid you fall a2leep agaiin?**

**TA: You totally diid fall a2leep agaiin diidn't you.**

**TA: II can't beliive thii2.**

**TA: You realiize you do thii2 every niight riight?**

**TA: Good niight.**

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:56 p.m.**

The little beeping of the computer made to alert a person to a trolling from Pesterchum did nothing to stir the albino Cancer from the dreamless sleep that had overcome his tired body as he slept, his arms crossed as a pillow on the keyboard.

-Time Skip- Morning-

John waited on the corner for Karkat as he walked from his house. "Sleep well?"

"I was talking to twinArmageddons again."

"Your anonymous online friend?"

"Do I ever talk about any other 'twinArmageddons'?"

"Well, no. But-."

"There we go."

"What's he like?"

"An annoying ass shit."

"Then why speak to him?"

"You and Dave gave me some experience to build up a tolerance for those kind of people."

"Bitch."

"Fuck shit."

"Ass hole."

"Ass hat."

"Pussy."

"Fuck ass."

"Cut it out you two." Dave growled as they entered the school yard. "There are little kids running around. This place has more little kids then my great grandparents had cattle and chicken. And they get the same amount of running around. Oh and goats and lamb to. They loved the goats and lambs."

"Blabber butt." Karkat's mouth formed what anybody but John and Dave would call a smirk, but they saw it for what it was. A smile hidden by the conceded grin.

"Fuck you."

"Children present, Dave. Wouldn't want their first sex experience to have *YOU* in it. Might stop them from going out to find a potential love in fear they all look like you."

"Fuck that shit. I'm fucking awesome. I'm cool in every sense of the word. I'm so cool that glaciers seem like a desert in comparison. I'm so cool Russians refuse to come near me because I'm too cool. I'm-."

"All right already! Geez, Dave, do you have diarrhea of the oral department or what? You're fucking shit is giving me a fucking headache."

Dave gave an awkward lopsided smile at being caught in a rant again. He was about to say something when-.

"Don't forget the dare Karkat." John warned as the bell rang.

- Fourth Period-

Karkat sat in class between John and Dave, watching the boy who sat as far from him as possible. He was trying to find a good way to talk to him, a way to hang out with him, without it seeming forced or awkward. So far he had nothing.

He'd been in the same classes as this boy since he (the boy) had moved from somewhere in East Germany three years ago, but he never had talked to him much. The longest conversation he remembered happening all year was him asking to borrow his pencil sharpener. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if they had talked more. Or if he hadn't insulted him when asking to borrow his sharpener. But he insults everyone so thay was inevitable. Besides, calling someone an idiot wasn't too bad. Right? Right.

He slightly wished his brother was there to call the deal off. He didn't know why, but he just had a feeling. A dark feeling deep into his heart that something bad was going to happen.

He was pulled out of his thinking as a peice of chalk bounced off his forehead. He let out a small mewing 'ow' and rubbed the spot with a pout.

"Perhaps now you would care to join the class Mr. Ventas?"

"Sorry Sir." He blushed as he heard giggles bubble around the room.

The teacher cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you are all going to get in groups of two -of your choice- and write a play. It can be any kind of play. You will get with one or two other groups to perform a skit when it's done."

Karkat glanced around the room, taking in the students who weren't happy about the project, taking in the students trying to see if their friend would be their partner. Taking in Dave explaining to John it jad to be school appropriate. Taking in the teacher's slightly annoyed expression. Taking in Gamzee with his head on his desk, pillowed by his arm.

'Figures he'd sleep through the explanation. I'm going to look like an idiot.'

,

"Get in your groups."

Normally Karkat would of tried to pair up with Dave or John, but this time he paid them no heed as he made a bee line for the lanky teen sleeping on his desk.

'No, he's awake.' Karkat thought as he got closer. 'He's too tense and his breathing slightly too fast to be asleep. He's just relaxed.'

He stood beside him a little too the left, unsure what to say, until he moved to stand.

"Uh."

The boy turned to him. "Hey mother fucker. Need my sharpener again?" He was moving to reach into his backpack, but Karkat shook his head.

"No. I, uh, wanted to see if you would work with me on the project." Karkat became nervous when the other just watched him, no emotions showing. "Uh but I can see if you don't want to. I mean I guess it's not a big deal or anything. Just thought it would be a nice change and-."

"Sure mother fucker. I'll work with you."

Karkat smiled. "That's great!"

Gamzee laughed and put his head back down and closed his eyes, this time falling into a light sleep.

Karkat wondered if the only reason he agreed to work with him was so he didn't have to get up.

A.N.: Sorry for such the long wait. I forgot I was writing this story. Now a word to the reviewrs.

Monkey Man: I'm sorry you weren't in the reviews last chapter. Had I waited an hour to post it I would of had your review reply down. But on the bright side, I got more up fast.

Bottles Of Faygo: Same as above. I hope you still have a need to read ;o)

Curious Kit 88: Lazy bitch. Thanks for the review. And for staying with me. I love to see familiar names in reviews, especially anonymous ones.

Makara Gamzee: Not soon at all. :o( HoNk

Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way, but I had plans for dave/john. I hope you read it anyway.

To anyone I didn't reply to: I'm sorry. I have memory issues.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Going through my chapters I realized some things I should of changed or could of improved. As much as I love the love, I post the stories so I could improve. Please leave some constructive criticism with your love? It would be appreciated. Please ignore any OOC-ness though. I broke fanfiction's most important rule: Don't wright what you don't know. In Homestuck, I'm only at Act 3. No scratch that. Give me help to keep them in character. Though sometimes I may not give a fuck. Also: I'm going to censer all swears next chapter! [HoNk] will be a swear. Maybe. Who knows. Hey look! Another update. Sorry it's short. It's a filler until I'm inspired for chapter five or organize my thoughts. Whichever comes first.**

Karkat sighed as he slid into the desk in front of Gamzee. He could hear soft and quiet snores coming from him, but knew they were fake. The boy's body had tensed back up two minutes ago.

"We need to get to work."

"You up and write down your ideas, I'll write down mine. We can up and combine the best of each list."

"Makara."

"Ventes."

"You're not even fucking sleeping , fuck ass."

"And I'm not continuing this conversation either, mother fucker.

Karkat threw his arms in the air. "Fine. Whatever."

With that Gamzee fell back asleep.

"Wanna join some friends and I for lunch?" Karkat asked when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Gamzee shook his head and Karkat noticed his hair, when it caught the light, wasn't black, but purple like his eyes. "Meeting up with some mother fuckers."

"To shoot cocaine and snort heroine?" Karkat growled. He couldn't believe this kid was blowing him off.

"Other way around, Bro. And no. I don't have a fifth period so I can go to work." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"Your family is the third richest in the Skia Count. Why would you have to work for anything?" Karkat followed, his voice bitter.

Gamzee just laughed. "We just started talking Bro. Ain't that up and a bit personal?"

Karkat growled but otherwise remained quite, Gamzee was right in the fact it was personal, but it still annoyed him not to be answered. He stopped at the chain link fence and watched Gamzee walk away. Something fell from the small compartment of his unzipped backpack and caught Karkat's attention. Slowly the boy stalked over and snatched it up. His eyes widened and he ran to the garden to meet John and Dave.

**AND NOW A WORD TO MY ANNONS!**

**Sweettrolljegus: Dude that's happened to me so many times XD! I'm glad you like it. I've been depressed for awhile now and your review really helped keep my good mood good. You can keep the child, I would feel horrible taking that little bundle of mischief from his/her mommy. The cat on the other hand... No, I can't. Both parents are allergic. Damn.**


	5. Chapter 4

AN: To those who criticised, thank you. To those who didn't, thank you for a different reason. I would also like to ask for creative insults. Even if they're not yours I'll put the insult and, if I remember, the name of the person I got it from. And now on to the story.

"I'm worried Dave. He's never gone this long. He's usually the first one here or right with us. What if Slick has him locked in the bathroom again?"

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's fine. I saw him follow Makara."

"Who? Oh. Oh yeah. OH YEAH! Dave!"

"Hm?"

"Sorry. About the kiss I mean."

"John if you bring the kiss up again I swear I will ignore you for the rest of eternity. Cabeesh?" His voice was harder than he wanted it to be, and maybe a few degrees colder than he normally would of had it.

John frowned and nodded slowly. "Cabeesh." He mumbled. "Eternity is a very long time."

-Dave's PoV-

I hate to see him sad. He's too sweet. Even as I spoke and watched his face fall I wanted to take my words back. To inhale them like a vacuum. But he needed to stop. Stop tearing my heart apart. Stop reminding me he would never kiss me on his own free will. Stop reminding me he would never love me like I love him.

He fell quiet after that. I guess he had nothing left to say. Not too surprising. We were in the rose garden under Karkat's favorite tree waiting for the damn kid when he arrived. He looked confused and nervous about something. He kept looking around and over his shoulder.

"Karkat!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking soggy sack of shit (terminalKismesis)! I am not in the mood to deal with you and your dick sucking ass licking antics."

Sheesh the little man was rude. He must of been stressed though because that last insult sucked. But John must of got the point because the next thing I know he's wrapped around my arm hiding his face in my shirt mumbling about Karkat being an asshole dick fuck or some shit like that. I gently pat his head.

"Dude you're as high sprung as a cat. What're you hiding?" I ask as he walks up.

"None of your damn fucking business, Strider." He growled. He sat down by his tree and glared at the blossoming roses.

I was about to say something then but stopped when I felt something light as a feather brush the bare skin on my arm. Glancing down I see it's John making patterns with his finger. I let him and turn back to my favorite angry puffball.

-John's point of view.-

Dave's usually cold here in Washington, it's a lot colder than Texas, but he still wore short sleeve shirts every once in a while. Today was one of those days he did. His skin was like ice beneath my touch, but he was a trooper and dealt with it, or he didn't notice he was cold.

I wasn't paying attention to what he and Karkat were saying, instead thinking about Dave's threat. It's been forever since he said something so mean to me. It kind of hurt. But not too much. More of a sting. I wondered if that meant we had no chance of ever being together.

I've thought about being with Dave before after a dream I had some time ago. I had the same dream last night. Dave and I on a typical romcom date. Back then I pushed it away and forgot about it, but this time I played it in my mind and absently wrote "John's" on Dave's arm. He looked at me for a second before turning back to Karkat.

When I looked back up, Karkat was sitting in front of his tree as small as he could make himself, looking down. His right hand was open and outstretched and there, in the middle of his palm, was a needle.

And not the sewing type Rose uses.

And now...

A word to my Annons:

Jerk girls kiss: glad you're excited. €=

Guest: At one point in time yes. But then I started to question myself because I was corrected before bit couldn't remember what I put and how it was corrected. Turns out I was wrong. Thank you! And don't worry about sounding rude.

RinNeko636: I'm glad you like it. I like DaveJohn to and needed some in the story so rest assured there will be more love when the story progresses.

beana2000: Thank you ^_^ I'll try to remember but my thinkpan can be just as rusty as Gamzee's when it comes to important information like spelling. Ha-ha

:D But don't be surprised if I mess up again. I'll try not to


End file.
